


Love In A Hopeless Place

by YamiAki96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Guilty Dean, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Protective Dean Winchester, Scared Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is kidnapped by a group (which Dean is part of) who want his Dad’s money even though Cas is pretty sure his Dad cares more about keeping his money. Dean starts to fall for their hostage but it’s too dangerous to act on his feelings. Things start to get worse when it turns out one of the other, not-so-friendly guys has a thing for Cas and definitely wants to act on it. Maybe Dean and the criminals are a few years older than Cas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They had been watching the Novak kid for three weeks before they grabbed him.

He was actually really boring, in Dean’s opinion. He always thought that rich kids went out to parties and stuff. Castiel just went to school, work, and home. He didn’t hang out with his friends, he didn’t date. The only people that he saw outside of his classes and job were delivery people.

But the kid was worth a boatload of money, according to Alistair. And Dean needed money.

He didn’t want to get it like this, but this was the only way.

It was pouring down rain and Castiel was stranded on the side of the road, thanks to Dean. He had pulled a few things loose while Castiel was at work. Now he was trying to flag down some help, but the other cars drove by, leaving him rejected and soaking wet. Dean pulled over and Cas ran to the rolled down window.

"You okay?" He called over the roar of the rain.

"My car stopped," Castiel said, helplessly. "My phone is dead and I can’t call Triple A."

"You need a ride?" Castiel bit his lip.

"Don’t you have a phone?"

"No signal," Dean lied smoothly. "Just hop in, I’ll take you home."

Castiel deliberated for a second, but Dean knew that he would get in. Too many cars had gone by and it was really dark.

"Okay," Castiel said, hesitantly. "Just let me get my bag."

He watched Castiel rifle through his car for a few minutes, then lock the doors.

"Thanks for this," He said, getting into Dean’s car. "I’m Cas."

"Dean." He took the hand Cas offered. His fingers were freezing so Dean turned the heat on. "Where am I headed?"

"I live on North Main Street." Dean made like he was going that way, guilt bubbling in his gut. He drove past Cas’s street, signaling the rest of his group to follow him.

"You missed the turn," Cas pointed out, not freaking out. The rain was heavy, it was easy to miss a few signs. When Dean didn’t slow, he began to tense up. "Are you going to turn around?"

"No."

"Why? What’s going on?"

"I’m sorry," Dean said. Cas started moving then, looking around for an escape or a weapon.

"Please, just let me go. Just stop the car and let me out. I promise I won’t call the police." Dean glanced up and saw the van behind him.

"Okay." Dean pulled over to the side of the road. Castiel grabbed his bag and got out of the car. He slammed the door and ran.

Dean watched through the rear view mirror as Gordon and Azazel grabbed him. Cas tried to fight them and screamed for help, but it was no use. They had him in the van in just a few moments.

The drive back to headquarters was long. They were using a foreclosed house Alistair had purchased just outside of town as their base. Dean got out of his car to open the garage door, then pulled his car inside.

"Did you get him?" He started at the sound of Alistair’s voice.

"Yes," He answered, as the van pulled inside. "It was easy."

They watched in silence as Gordon got out of the van and opened the door for Azazel. The other man shoved Cas out first, letting him fall to his knees. Dean let out a noise o disgust and went to help him up.

"What did you do to him?" He demanded, seeing the blood on Cas’s face.

"The little bitch wouldn’t stop crying and screaming. I had to shut him up."

"That’s enough," Alistair said. "Dean, please show our guest to his room. I will deal with Azazel." Dean stared at him for a moment, then nodded. He touched Castiel’s arm lightly. The other man flinched away in fear.

"Come on, Castiel." He led him through the labyrinth of hallways to a small room in the back. There was a bedroom and a bathroom and that was it.

Dean sat Cas on the bed and went to get a wash cloth. Cas flinched away again when Dean kneeled in front of him.

"I’m not gonna hurt you," Dean promised. "I’m trying to get the blood off of your face."

Castiel sat still long enough for that, wincing when Dean probed at his nose.

"It’s not broken, but it is bruised. It’ll hurt for a while."

"Why are you doing this?" Castiel whispered. The guilt came back with the broken, scared tone of his voice. Dean stood.

"I’ll get you some aspirin," He answered. He left the room and locked the door behind him, locking Castiel inside.

Dean walked to the kitchen and took the bottle of aspirin out of the cabinet.

"How long is this going to take?" He asked, feeling Alistair’s presence behind him.

"Guilty already?"

"The sooner it’s over, the sooner I get my money." Alistair’s lips turned into his cruel version of a smile.

"That’s right. For your baby brother’s college fund."

"I’m going to give Castiel some pain medicine. Az almost broke his nose." Dean left before anymore could be said. He hated the power that Alistair had over him.

Castiel was curled up on the bed when he came back

"Are you going to kill me?" He whispered.

"No. Nothing’s going to happen to you."

"Then why am I here?"

"I brought your aspirin." He shook two pills into his palm and put them on the dresser. "Can I get you anything else?"

"I just want to go home."

"I’m sorry." Castiel made a pained noise that broke Dean’s heart. "I’ll be next door. Call me if you need anything."

Dean spent the whole night listening to Castiel’s sobs through the walls.


	2. Chapter 2

Alistair thought that it would be fun to let Cas be scared for a few days before they revealed their intentions.

Dean had managed to convince him that he should be the only one allowed his Cas’s room, though he had to do things he wasn’t proud of to get the exclusive access. He didn’t trust the others around Cas, especially Azazel.

He tried his best to make Cas as comfortable as possible. He gave him books and brought his favorite foods. Both remained untouched for the most part.

Castiel didn’t speak any of the times Dean came in. He just tried to make himself smaller by curling into a ball on the bed.

"Bring him to me," Alistair said after five days, leaning back in his office chair.

"What?"

"Bring Castiel to me." Dean nodded and stood.

Cas looked up when the door opened, then looked away again. He looked awful and it made Dean’s chest ache. The kid was Sam’s age, for fucks sake. How could he do this to him?

"The boss wants to see you," He said. Cas closed his eyes.

"Is he going to hurt me?"

"I…" Dean really didn’t know what Alistair was planning. But he knew that wouldn’t let anything happen to Castiel. He was just here for their pay day, then they would let him go. "No, he won’t."

"I should shower?"

"Only if you want to." Cas shifted uncomfortably.

"I’ve been afraid to. I thought that someone might try to come in…"

"I’m the only one with access to this room. You’re safe as long as I’m around." Castiel worried his lower lip with his teeth.

"Can you wait outside?"

"Yeah. There are some clothes in the closet." Alistair had bought some things for Cas before they took him. Dean figured it was part of the sick power kink the man had.

"I’ll knock when I’m ready." Dean walked out of the room and locked the door, then leaned against it.

He listened as the water ran and then as Castiel bumped around in the bedroom. There was a sharp knock and Dean unlocked the door. Cas came out in a hoodie that was too big.

His hair was still damp and stuck to his forehead. He had deep circles under his eyes, which were still red from crying. He looked pale and small and so scared. Dean hated himself even more.

Dean led him to the office and held the door open. Alistair stood when he walked in.

"Castiel, it’s nice to finally meet you." He held out his hand but Cas didn’t take it.

"What do you want?"

"Straight to business. I like that. Alright then, Castiel, you’re going to make a little video." Cas’s eyes widened and he glanced around at all the men in the room. "Not that kind of video. You’re going to sit in that chair and read the script I give you. If you stray from it, even one word, you will not like the result."

"Alright."

Castiel sat where Alistair wanted him to facing the camera. He flinched away when Alistair tried to fix his hair. A piece of paper was shoved into his hands and Alistair turned on the camera.

"Father," Castiel started. "I have been kidnapped and am being held captive. If you do not send ten million dollars cash to Western drive by April 30th I will," Castiel’s voice cracked. "I will be killed. Please help me."

"Excellent!" Alistair said, after he ended the recording. "Thank you, Castiel. Your cooperation will be rewarded. Take him back to his room."

Dean took Castiel’s arm and pulled him from the room. When they got back to the bedroom, Cas turned to him.

"You said you weren’t going to hurt me," He said.

"We’re not. Your dad will send the money–" Castiel shook his head.

"My father will see that video and laugh. You’re all idiots if you think he believes I’m worth anything, especially ten million dollars."

"I’m sure that’s not true."

"Dean, did you see where I lived? Where I worked? Do you think I would have been anywhere near either of those places if I had money? My father hates me. You’re waiting your time." Cas sank down on the bed with his head in his hands. "I’d like to be alone now please."

Dean nodded and stepped back into the hallway.

"Let me know if you need anything."

"Tell your boss he took the wrong Novak. He should have taken one of my siblings, if he wanted money."

Dean wanted to question him, but Cas curled up on his bed and hid face in his pillow.

Dean closed the door and let him cry in peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke up to someone knocking on his wall.

At first he just passed the noise off as the storm outside, but the more awake he became, he realized that the knocking was coming from Cas’s room.

He got out of bed and went next door. Cas was curled up in his bed, looking frightened. He was biting at his nails, even though there was nothing to really bite.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked.

"I hate thunder storms," Cas said, lowering his hand. "I usually sleep with my music on, but I don’t have my mp3 here."

"Oh. I’m sure I can find you a radio or–" A loud crack of thunder made Castiel flinch horribly.

"Could you stay?" He whispered. "Just until I go to sleep?"

"Yeah," Dean said. He closed the door and came to sit next to Castiel on the bed, careful not to get too close.

Another loud roar caused Castiel to scoot closer and actually grab Dean’s arm.

"It’s stupid," Castiel said, with a humorless laugh. "I’m crying over a little noise when I have so many other things to worry about. I know I lost my job for not showing up. My professors are going to think that I dropped out. I already paid my rent, but without a job, I may as well kiss my apartment goodbye, too."

Dean’s heart hurt from the words. He hadn’t known that Cas was as strapped for cash as he was. Alistair had talked him up to be a spoiled rich kid that got whatever he wanted.

Dean wanted to comfort him. He wanted to promise that everything was going to be okay, but he didn’t know that. They had been so sure that his dad would foot the bill that he hadn’t planned this far ahead.

"May I ask you something?" Cas asked after a while. Dean nodded.

"Why did you take me?" Dean sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I, uh. I have a kid brother. He’s going to Stanford and bills are piling up. I just needed some help." Castiel nodded.

"I know the feeling." More guilt piled on Dean’s shoulders.

"I’m really sorry that this is happening to you. We were told….We got some wrong information."

Cas shrugged, then started plucking at the loose threads on the blanket. Dean longed to do something to take the sadness off of his face.

An idea came to Dean’s mind and he jumped up, promising to be right back. He went to his room and grabbed the bag that Cas had left in the van. He had taken it before anyone else noticed that it was there. Cas looked amazed when he saw it.

"It’s not much, I know," Dean said, handing it over. "But maybe it will help a little. Make you feel more…." He stopped, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"Thank you, Dean. This is…this is the kindest thing that you could have done for me."

 _No_ , Dean thought, _the kindest thing I could have done was let you go._

Cas emptied the bag onto the bed and Dean watched him as he took stock of his things. There was his journal, a book, his mp3, and some papers.

"If I give you a pen to write in your journal, promise you won’t try to kill me with it?" Cas smiled a little.

"Killing you wouldn’t exactly benefit me, now would it?" Dean smiled a little, and handed him the pen that had been in the bag.

"Thank you," Cas said again, his voice thick this time.

"Just keep them hidden. In case someone else does come in."

"I will." Cas picked up his headphones and began a long battle with the tangled mess they had become.

"Would you like to listen?" He asked, holding out an earbud. Dean hesitated.

He should go. This was a job and that was all. Getting close to Cas was a bad idea.

"Yeah."

He sat on the bed again and took the speaker. Cas laid back and Dean followed suit. The music wasn’t really to his taste, but it was okay. Dean watched Cas’s eyes start to close, then flutter shut as he fell asleep.

 _I should get up,_  He thought.  _I should go before I get caught or do something stupid._

But the bed was comfortable and Cas was scared. What if he woke up alone and started to freak out? It was his job to keep him in line, after all.

Dean woke up a few hours later, his neck cricked in an uncomfortable position. Cas’s hand was on his arm, fingers squeezing his bicep a little.

Dean watched him sleep for a while, and a small smile crept onto his face. Cas looked to relaxed and unafraid while he slept. His eyelashes fluttered and he made a soft noise. Dean sighed and pulled his arm away as gently as possible.

He slipped from the room as quietly as possible and locked the door behind him. As he sneaked back to his room, he didn’t feel the glaring eyes on his back.

~*~

"Bring him here."

Alistair’s words were cold and sharp. Unexpected.

"What?"

"Castiel. Bring him here."

"But it hasn’t been–"

"Now!"

Dean went to Cas’s room, dread flooding his stomach. He knocked on the door and unlocked it.

Cas was sitting cross legged on his bed, chewing on the end of his pen. His journal was open in his lap.

"Come on," Dean said.

"What?"

"The boss wants to see you. Come on." Castiel looked confused and a little scared as he closed and hid his things.

Dean led him to the office and stood back. Alistair’s cruel grin was on full force as he directed Castiel to the chair that he sat in when the filmed the ransom tape.

Before Dean could move, Azazel was taping Castiel’s hands behind his back and Gordon was holding Dean’s arms and dragging him from the room. A few seconds later, Cas screamed.

"What’s going on?" Dean demanded, fighting against his hold. "What is he doing?"

"He’s just giving the kid’s dad some initiative."

The screams continued for a while. Each new one made Dean flinch worse than the one before. Finally, after what felt like hours, Alistair walked out, cleaning blood from a knife.

"Take him back to his room."

Gordon released him and Dean ran back to the office. Cas was still taped to the chair, bleeding and crying. Dean swiftly cut the tape and helped him up. Cas leaned heavily on him as they went back down the hall.

"Did you know?" Cas whispered.

"Of course not."

He sat Cas on the bed and went in search of peroxide and something to clean him up with.

Alistair had left long cuts all over him. A few on his face, some on his arms, he had even cut his chest through his shirt.

"What happened?" Dean asked, dabbing gently at the cuts.

"He said that my father wasn’t acting fast enough–that he wasn’t taking him seriously. Then he cut my face and–" Cas took a shuttering breath. "He cut me up and said that if he didn’t send the money, the next cut would be to my throat."

"I’m so sorry. I had no idea that he was going to do something like this."

"I don’t want to die, Dean," Cas whispered, when he was finished cleaning and bandaging the worst of the cuts.

"I’m not going to let that happen," Dean promised. Cas sniffled.

"Can you go, please? I’d like to be alone."

"Alright. Knock of you need something."

That night, as Dean listened to Castiel’s sobs through the wall, something changed in him.

He had to get the kid out of there. He couldn’t let him die because they had been greedy. But how?

He spent the whole night trying to come up with plan, pressing his hand against the wall that separated him from Castiel, hoping to offer some comfort.


	4. Chapter 4

After days of coming with plans in his mind, Dean finally thought he had a way to get Cas out.

He had been using what he remembered from his stakeouts to try to draw Cas back out of his shell by bringing him his favorite foods and telling him what a mess the place he worked was without him.

At first, Cas would hide when he heard Dean unlocking the door. Dean never tried to find him, he just called out what he had brought an leave. After a few days, Cas just pulled the covers over himself when Dean came, which Dean would have found adorable in any other situation. Another few days and he would be writing in journal when Dean came in.

Slowly but surely, Cas came back to him.

One day, Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the bed, dragging him into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked. Dean leaned in close so that Cas could hear him whisper.

"I'm getting you out of here."

"What?"

"I'm not going to let him hurt you again." Cas's hand raised to touch the scab on his cheek. "Do you trust me?"

Cas studied him, and Dean took a moment to do the same. He never noticed how small Cas was. He never thought about Cas barely being the same age as Sam, and all on his own. How could he have done this?

"Yes," Cas finally answered. "I trust you."

"Okay. Good."

"So what's the plan?" Cas asked, nervously.

"Tomorrow's Thursday."

"So?"

"We do supply runs on Thursdays. Alistair sends two men out, then holes away in his office until they come back."

"Bit what if you're one of those two?" Dean grimaced at the thought of what he was about to say.

"I know how to get what I want from him. Just be ready to go okay? When I'm sure that I can get you out, we're gonna run for it."

"And you think that that will work?" Dean shrugged helplessly.

"It's all we've got."

"Then okay. I'll pack what I need and I'll be ready."

Dean nodded and shut the water off and squeezed Cas's arm. He left the room before he could do something else he regretted.

When he stepped out the door, hands were on him. Strong arms locked around his own arms and torso. He struggled until he heard a gun cock.

"I suggest you stop fighting, Dean," Alistair said.

"What are you doing?" Dean demanded, still pulling against Azazel and Gordon's holds.

"I'm afraid you've gotten too close to our little friend," Alistair said, putting the gun against Dean's forehead. "I warned you against that, and now you need to be punished."

He put his hand in Dean's jeans pocket and took the key to Castiel's room out.

"No!" Dean said, moving to reach for him. Gordon's grip tightened.

"I'll break it," He warned, twisting the limb back until Dean stopped struggling.

Alistair tucked the gun under the back of the waistband of his pants then, opened the door in grandiose manner, his sadistic smile forming on his lips. Cas was standing by closet, his bag barely hidden from site. The color drained from his face when saw that Dean was being held back.

"Hello, Castiel," Alistair purred, prowling further into the room.

"What do you want?" Cas was doing his best to sound tough, but his voice shook. Alistair chuckled.

"The time limit we gave your father has run out. It's unfortunate, really, you had so much to offer. But maybe you still do."

Faster than lightening, Alistair grabbed Castiel and threw him onto the bed before climbing over top of him. Dean tried to move, but pressure was put on his arm and ribs, ready to snap the bones if needed.

"No!" Cas screamed, kicking and hitting at any part of Alistair he could reach. "No!"

"Stop it, you little bitch." A sharp crack filled the air when Alistair stuck him. It shocked Cas still just long enough for Alistair to get him pinned down.

Disgust bubbled in Dean's stomach when Alistair ran his tongue over Castiel's throat. Dean tried to jerk away again when tears spilled down Cas's cheeks.

"Are you a virgin, Castiel?" Alistair asked. When Cas didn't answer he hit again. "Answer me, boy."

"No," Castiel whimpered. Alistair tsked.

"What a shame," He said, running his fingers over Castiel's face. "That might have saved your life."

He took advantage of Cas's sobs to force his tongue into his mouth. Cas fought with every part of his body that wasn't held down. Then, to Dean's dismay, he just went pliant.

"There you go, pet," Alistair crooned before kissing him again. He loosened the iron grip he had on Cas's wrists and moved hands to slide them under Cas's shirt.

Dean watched as Castiel brought one hand up to Alistair's head and slipped the other under his pillow. In a flash, Cas jerked Alistair's head to the side by his short hair and jammed the pen that Dean had given him into his neck.

Alistair choked on blood as Castiel pushed him away. Dean took advantage of the shocking moment to jerk away from Azazel and Gordon an grab Alistair's gun. He pointed it at them and they froze.

"You can't shoot us both," Gordon snapped. Dean cocked the gun. 

"You wanna bet?" After a long stare down, Gordon raised his hands in surrender.

"Cas, are you okay?" Dean asked, not looking away from them.

"Yeah."

"Get out of here. Get to the closest house you can and call the police."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Just go. Go!"

Cas hesitated only for a second before he started running.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel’s bare feet burned as he ran down the road.   His lungs burned from the effort. The cuts on his side started to bleed again. He looked desperately for a house with a light on before realizing that he was in a neighborhood development.

He ran until he couldn’t anymore, then continued to drag himself along until he found saw a gas station.

With a burst of adrenaline flooded his veins and he ran to it. The doors were locked when he threw his weight against them. The employee inside looked up at the noise and Cas banged on the glass.

“Please!” He called. “I need you to call the police.”

The guy looked confused at first, but Cas saw him pick up the phone. He slumped against the door, relieved and exhausted. He heard a click and the door opened under his hands, sending him stumbling inside.

The employee caught him and helped him to a bench near the counter. He went to the fridge and got Cas a bottle of water, too.

“The cops will be here soon,” He said. 

“Thank you,” Castiel croaked, reaching for the bottle. His hands had Alistair’s dried blood on them. He tucked them under his thighs and looked away. After what felt like hours, a police car finally pulled up.

The employee talked to one of them, explaining what he saw and did said while his partner came to talk to Castiel.

“I was kidnapped,” Castiel said. “I don’t even know how long ago. Three men were holding hostage, trying to get money from my father. A man heard me screaming and helped me escape."

He felt a little bad lying to them, but Dean had taken care of him. He had helped him escape. He couldn't let him go to jail after that.

“Where were they holding you?”

“I’m not really sure,” Castiel admitted. “It was in a developing neighborhood. All of the houses were empty. I think I could point it out, if you drove by it.”

With no other choice, the officer called for back up and took Castiel back to the neighborhood. Castiel looked for anything familiar, then he saw Dean’s car parked on the street.

“It’s one of these. That car belongs to the man that saved me.”

Castiel convinced the officer to let him out of the backseat and stood waiting with the others outside. He watched as Gordon and Azazel were led outside, handcuffed. He heard the call that they had a dead body inside. He looked up and saw Dean coming out the door with the officer that Cas had talked to.

“Dean!” He yelled, breaking the line. He ran to him and fell into his arms. Dean held him up and squeezed him tight.

“It’s okay,” He whispered into Cas’s hair. “You’re safe now.”

“We’d like to take you both down to the station to get a full statement.” Dean agreed and helped Castiel to the car.

He murmured apologies into his hair the whole way to the police station.

~*~

Castiel held tightly to Dean’s hand as they walked out of the station. He hadn’t wanted to let him go the whole time that they were there.

“Do you want me to drive you home?” Dean asked. Cas shrugged.

“I don’t even know if I have a home anymore.” His apartment could have been sold by now. He wasn’t sure how long he had been missing.

“Do you…” Dean’s face turned bright red. “Do you want to come home with me?”

“Would you mind too much?”

“Not at all.” Dean started to walk towards his car, but Cas didn’t move. He wanted to say something but he didn’t know how.

“Dean,” He said. Dean turned to face him. “You took care of me. More than anyone else in my entire life.”

“Cas, I’m so sorry that I–”

“I was hoping,” Cas interrupted, “that maybe, if you wanted to, we could get coffee.”

Dean looked at him for a moment before he came forward and took Cas’s face into his hands. He kissed him, soft and slow. Cas wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed back, letting himself get lost in the feeling. Dean pulled back after a moment and brushed their noses together.

“I want to,” He murmured, then kissed Cas again chastely. He stepped back and held his hand out again. Cas took it and followed him to his car.

For the first time in a long, long time, he felt safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel woke up gasping, the sheets of his bed clinging to his sweaty body. He looked over at Dean, who was still sleeping peacefully on his side of the bed.

With a tired sigh, Cas peeled the sheet off of himself and slipped out of bed. He could never go back to sleep after his nightmares, and there was no point in waking Dean with his tossing and turning. Instead, he walked down the stairs to the kitchen and turned on the tea kettle.

It had been two years since Dean helped him escape from Alistair and the others. Two years of nightmares and waiting for a trial to finally sentence Gordon and Azazel. Both men had accused Dean, but the judge was more inclined to believe the kidnapping victim than the kidnappers themselves. Castiel still struggled with nightmares and saw a therapist once a week, trying to get over the trauma he hadn’t even realized was so bad.

When kettle started screaming, he shut it off and poured himself a cup of tea. He added sugar before moving to the living room and curled up on the couch.

“What are you doing?” Castiel jumped when Dean’s tired voice sounded from behind him. He looked over his shoulder as his boyfriend came closer and sat down next to him. It wasn’t unusual for Dean to find him here, it happened at least once a week.

“Watching TV,” Cas answered, unnecessarily, leaning against Dean’s chest. “Do you think we should order 50 Hits From the 50s? It has that Elvis song I like on it.”

“I think you should come back upstairs and try to get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow.”

“I know. I’m nervous.” He felt Dean laugh a little.

“You’re always nervous. But they always love you. It’s me they hate.”

After the trial was over, Castiel’s therapist suggested that he start writing about his experiences. Eventually those writings and excerpts from his journal became a book. He wrote it as fiction because he thought it would be easier to get words out. He never dreamed that it would become such a huge success.

Since it’s release Cas had been all over doing television shows and book readings and signings. He had a huge fan following, mostly of teenage girls, who constantly debated over the meret of the character based off of Dean.

“I love you,” Castiel said into Dean’s t-shirt. “That’s all that matters.”

“I love you, too.” Dean patted his butt. “Come on. Meg will kill me if you look exhausted tomorrow.”

Castiel allowed Dean to pull him from the couch and up to their bed.

~*~

“I really loved your book,” The young girl that Castiel had called on said. “But I don’t understand why Chris decided to protect Kyle. I mean, he’s the one that picked him up that night.” Castiel nodded.

“Well, Chris has a deep emotional bond with Kyle. He took care of him, never tried to hurt him…”

“So, it’s Stockholm Syndrome?” Another girl asked.

“No,” Another shouted. The room soon became a buzz of arguments and insults. Castiel tapped his microphone, causing a piercing shriek to emit from the speakers.

“Chris feels safe with Kyle,” He said, ending all the arguments. “He was afraid of him, at first, but when he realized that he wasn’t like the others, he started to open up to him. Then, when he helped him escape, Chris knew that he belonged with him.” Castiel met Dean’s eyes when he said the words.

“Will you write a sequel?” A girl asked.

“I don’t know,” Castiel said. “Their story gets pretty boring after the escape.”

The bookstore manager came on the stage then and announced that that was all the time they had for questions, but that Mr. Novak would be signing books in the teen section. Cas was shown to his table and the line formed.

“Is that your boyfriend?” One of the girls asked, nodding at Dean who was looking at books nearby.

“Yes, he is.”

“Is he Kyle?” Castiel looked up from the cover of his book, eyes wide. The girl smiled a little.

“I won’t tell,” She said with a wink. “He’s really cute.”

“Thank you,” Castiel said, handing her her book. “Have a good day.”

~*~

“I must have signed a million books,” Cas complained, shaking out his cramped wrist.

“Come here.” Dean took his hand and gently massaged his hand. Cas smiled and relaxed.

“That’s nice.”

“Good.” Dean kissed palm, then went back to massaging.

“I meant what I said,” Cas told him after a while. “That I belong with you.”

“I know. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Cas leaned forward and kissed him. “Let’s go to bed.”

He stood and tugged Dean up the stairs behind him. For the first time in years, he didn’t have nightmares.


End file.
